Marauder return
by Drizzer419
Summary: AU Et si Peter se serait fais démasqué? et si James et Lily aurait survécu, et que Harry Potter n'aurait pas eu sa célébrité, mais qu'il aurait été élevé dans le confort familial? meilleur résumé en dedans)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien des personnage( Hermione, harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny, et tous les autres appartienne à J.K Rowling, et Link et Zelda à nintendo, mais j'ai juste prit ses deux perso parce que j'était en train de jouer à Zelda Windwaker quand j'ai commencé l,écriture de cette histoire. qui va suivre, exepté le texte et les surnoms que j'ai donner au Nouveau Maraudeurs(si qqn a pensé la mm chose que moi(peu probable, mais possible) ben c pas grave, qu'il le garde. Y'a pas de copyright la dessus!  
  
Résumé : AU Et si Peter se serait fais démasqué? et si James et Lily aurait survécu, et que Harry Potter n'aurait pas eu sa célébrité, mais qu'il aurait été élevé dans le confort familial? Et si Lucius et Narcissa s'était fait tuer en mangemorts, et que les Weasley aurait élevé le jeune Drago Malefoy? Eh bien lisez pour le savoir!  
  
Histoire : Harry Potter considère Hermione Granger comme une déesse. Elle le considre comme un fils de . Avec de nouveau Maraudeurs, l'humour est au rendez vous!  
  
Prologue  
  
Le Poudlard Express sifflait sur le quai. Harry Potter disait au revoir à ses parents.  
  
- Au revoir maman, je t'écrit dès que je suis arrivé.  
  
- Alors, j'attend de tes nouvelles , lui répondit Lily Potter.  
  
- Revoir cette bonne vielle locomotive, ça me rappelle quand je la prenais chaque 1er Septembre, dit pensivement James Potter, un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.  
  
- Oui, nos jours à Poudlard, toi me demandant s'en cesse de sortir avec toi!  
  
- Enfin, bonne chance. Oh, et ton parrain est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir, il est en Bulgarie en ce moment.  
  
Sirius Black était un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, jouant à la position de Poursuiveur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre.  
  
- Et la pleine lune est ce soir, alors, Remus n'a pas pu se déplacer...  
  
- C'est pas grave Papa, dit leur bonjour de ma part.  
  
- J'y veillerai. Au revoir Harry, tu verras, Poudlard, c'est génial!  
  
- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être! Au revoir, p'pa, au revoir m'man, on se voit à Noël!  
  
Et Harry Potter monta dans le train.  
  
Harry alla jusqu'au dernier compartiment à l'arrière, pour y trouvé deux personne, l'un était roux, grand et efflanqué alors que l'autre avait des cheveux blonds, était tout aussi grand et une allure Bad boy.  
  
-Dites, ça vous dérange que je m'assois ici? Demanda timidement Harry.  
  
-Non, pas du tout! Fais comme chez toi! Lui répondit le rouquin. Au fait, je suis Ron Weasley, et voici Drago Malefoy. Drago est mon frère adoptif.  
  
-Salut! S'exclama joyeusement Drago.  
  
-Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
-Tu...tu est le fils de James Potter? J'en reviens pas! À ce qui paraît, ton père était le meilleur joueur de tour n'ayant jamais passé par Poudlard avec ses amis! Les Maraudeurs! Ce que j'aimerais être comme eux!  
  
-Ça pourrait s'arranger...murmura Harry. Mais il nous faudrait un 4e membre pour être des Maraudeurs à part entière, et pas quelqu'un qui va traîner derrière nous comme ce Pettigrow.  
  
À ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête blonde.  
  
-Dites, ça vous dérangerait que je m'assoie avec vous, les autres compartiments sont pleins...Au fait, je suis Link, Link Kokiri.  
  
-Non, bien sûr vient t'asseoir, nous allons faire connaissance! Dirent en chœur les trois garçon dans le compartiments. C'était le début d'une grande amitié, et la renaissance des célèbres Maraudeurs. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Vacances d'été

Chapitre 1 : Vacances  
  
Harry était dans sa chambre, Hedwige avait fais mine de partir chasser, mais Harry savait, qu'en fait elle allait donné un coup de main à Coquecigrue, Errol étant mort de vieillesse lors de leur cinquième année, aux Maraudeurs. Elle prendrait le cadeau de Drago, n'ayant pas de hibou pour envoyé un présent. Oui, un présent, car dans 20 secondes, il aurait dix-sept ans. 10 secondes...5...4...3...2...1 et voilà, il avait 17. Au même moment, trois hibou s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Il prit la lettre du premier. Elle venait de Link.  
  
Hey, Greenclaw!  
  
Comment ça va vieux? Bah, moi c'est pas super « vacances » tant qu'à moi. Mon petit frère ne fait que des conneries! Y me tape sur les nerfs, t'as pas idée! T'es chanceux d'être enfant unique mon vieux! Enfin, c'est correct, je viens chez toi dans une semaine pour le reste des vacances. T'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu envie de remercié le ciel de m'arracher à Casus (son petit frère)! Enfin, Slash et Shadow viennent aussi! Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre, et je suppose qu'ils t'ont envoyé une lettre pour ton anniversaire! Enfin, mon cadeau, ben c'est un truc Moldu à l'origine. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il marche à Poudlard. Je crois que les Moldus appellent ça une pourolle, ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin. À toi de voir!  
  
vieux  
  
Firejet  
  
Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur Toujours!  
  
Il regarda le cadeau et éclata de rire en voyant que ce que Link avait appelé « pourolle » était une boussole. Un parchemin tomba du paquet  
  
Mon père l'a bricolé un peu. Elle s'ouvre comme un loquet, eh ben, met la photo d'une personne dans le haut, eh bien la patente Moldue t'indique dans quelle direction la personne sur la photo se trouve!(essai pas de trouver le nord avec une photo!)  
  
Il prit le deuxième paquet, venant de Drago.  
  
Salut mon vieux! Alors, ça roule chez toi, ici, ben c'est comme d'habitude! Alors, t'es prêt pour la saison de Quidditch cette année? Moi, d'enfer et Slash aussi! On c'est tout les deux achetés des Éclairs de Feu, avec l'argent que mon salaud de père a laissé à son coffre, à Gringotts. J'ai découvert comme par hasard que j'était le seul héritier de la famille de mon père! Enfin, j'ai flambé l'or dans ces super balais et les assurances! Au fait, tu dois te dire que j'ai la dépense facile, mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je voulais me débarrassé au plus vite de cet argent pour ne pas avoir cet argent sale dans les main...de l'argent Malefoy brrr...je ne comprend même pas pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu que je garde mon nom...Drago Weasley, ça fait pas si fou que ça, non? Enfin, ton cadeau, ben c'est ce que j'ai acheté avec ce qui restait de l'or qui restait. On en a une chaque. Bon je te laisse, Greenclaw et bonne fête  
  
Shadow  
  
Maraudeurs un jour, maraudeurs toujours!  
  
P.S. On arrive chez toi dans quelques jours!  
  
Harry prit le cadeau de Shadow, puis vit une montre à la façon Weasley avec la photo des 4 maraudeurs sur 4 aiguilles de tailles et de couleurs différentes.  
  
J'en ai acheté pour nous quatre, donc on va savoir en tout temps où sont les autres!  
  
Harry prit la lettre de Coq.  
  
Eh, vieux frère Ça va comme tu veux? Moi pis Shadow, on a mis tout de sorte de farces et attrapes avec les jumeaux! On va toutes les amenées en douces grâce à la cape d'invisibilité! Au fait, c'est nous qui l'avons, je ne pouvait t'envoyer une lettre pour te la demander car si ma mère mettait la main dessus, elle mous ferrais dégnogmer le jardin tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances! Elle vérifie le courrier que l'on envoi quelques fois, alors on a demandé verbalement à Hedwige de nous l'amener en douce! Elle est géniale ta chouette Potter! Digne des Maraudeurs, et c'est le plus beau compliment que je peux lui faire! Ton cadeau est un truc pour les balais c'est une fibre magique que tu met dans le manche pour amélioré la vitesse, et l'accélération, mais fait gaffe, faut lui lancé un sortilège d'imperméabilisation avant car c'est une fibre de bois qui perd tout ces pouvoirs à l'eau! Pour l'installer, tu prononce la formule « Upriago » sur ton balai puis tu dépose la fibre sur le manche. Le reste se fera tout seul. Ensuite tu prononces « Finite Incantatem ». Bonne fête mon vieux!  
  
Slash  
  
Harry ramassait ses cadeaux et lettres lorsqu'un hibou de l'école pénétra par la fenêtre.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informé que vous êtes Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cet année. Si vous avez une objection, envoyez moi votre refus. Si vous accepter, envoyez moi votre approbation. J'ai également la joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes nommé Préfet-en-Chef cet année. Vous comblerez ce poste avec Miss Granger, également à Gryffondor. Vous trouverez avec cet lettre la liste des livres et matériel scolaire nécessaires à la réussite de votre dernière année à Poudlard. Vous y trouverez également votre badge de Préfet-en-Chef . Les détails concernant le Quidditch vous serons envoyé si vous acceptez le poste de Capitaine.  
  
Respectueusement  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
  
« Génial! Je vais être Capitaine! Et en plus Préfet-en-Chef avec Granger! » pensa Harry  
  
Harry, depuis la première année, considérait Hermione Granger comme une créature de rêves. Hors, comble du hasard, en première année, Hermione décida que les Maraudeurs était des salauds arrogants et stupide avec leurs farces et coup montés! Il envoya une lettre à chacun des maraudeurs, lettres qu'il confia à Hedwige , Coq et Nighty, le hibou de Link, envoya une lettre au prof McGonagall disant qu'il acceptait le poste de Capitaine, Imperméabilisa sa fibre de bois puis l'installa sur soin balai, un Éclair de Feu. Harry s'étendit sur son lit, puis s'endormit. Cette année allait être prometteuse, il le sentait.  
  
8 jours plus tard, Link, Drago et Ron étaient tous chez lui, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ainsi que de l'année à venir  
  
Ils avaient tous beaucoup changés. Ron était le plus grand avec ses 6 pi. 4. Il avait toujours le même sourire énigmatique qui faisait tomber les fille comme des feuilles tombe d'un arbre devant une brise d'automne.  
  
Drago était celui qui charmait les fille avec des compliments, alors qu'elles buvait complètements ses paroles, perdu dans son visage. Il mesurait maintenant 6 pi 2.  
  
Link Kokiri était le Tombeur, le Charmeur, et le gars qui change de fille toute les semaines! Mais on savait depuis longtemps sur qui le Séducteur de Poudlard avait des vues, et sa grande taille de 6 pi. 3, additionné à sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch savaient à elles seules imposées le respect.  
  
Et finalement, Harry Potter, dernier mais non le moindre. Le Leader non- officiel des Maraudeurs aux yeux vert ensorcelant, il lui suffisait de regarder une fille droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle en tombe bien dingue. Il faisait 6 pi juste.  
  
Les Maraudeurs était les gars les plus prisé de tout Poudlard. Les ¾ des filles donnerait n'importe quoi pour aller, ne serait ce qu'à une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, avec l'un d'eux(ben quoi, les Serpentardes, beurk).  
  
-Slash, Greenclaw, Shadow, déclara solennellement Firejet, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, et notre dernière année pour séduire la personne de nos rêve, bien que ce cher Shadow ne veuille pas nous dire qui elle est.  
  
-Ben moi, déclara Greenclaw, je suis bien partit. Figuré vous que Granger est Préfète-en-Chef et que moi, eh ben je suis le Préfet-en-Chef!  
  
-C'est pas des blagues, tu es Préfet-en-Chef? Eh ben, ce cher Dumbledore deviens de plus en plus fou avec l'âge! dit sarcastiquement Firejet alors que Shadow faisait mime de se pointer la baguette sur la tempe, et toi Slash? Avec Brown?  
  
-Ben, je vais sortir le grand jeu cette année, je vous jure, si elle n'est pas dans mes bras d'ici la fin de l'année, je joue une Sérénade au Prof McGonagall dans la Grande Salle au banquet de fin d'année!  
  
-Eh ben, mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de commencé à composé tout de suite au train ou ça va! Je suis sûre que McGonagall va apprécier! S'esclaffa Shadow.  
  
-La ferme Shadowie, plaisanta Slash.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme ça, gronda Drago.  
  
-Au fait mon cher Firejet, tu nous interroges mais toi? Il me semble que tu cours après Harkinian depuis son arrivé d'Irlande en 4e année non? Toujours une brique impossible à franchir?  
  
-Ouais, soupira Link. C'est dingue, je peux toutes les faire tomber direct dans mes bras, sauf celle que je veux. Ça fait chier. Dans le fond on est tous dans le même merdier, enfin, dès que ce cher Shadow aura trouvé une dulcinée qui ne voudra pas de lui. Enfin, maintenant, discutons Quidditch.  
  
Tous les Maraudeurs étaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry était Attrapeur, Ron Gardien et Link et Drago, Poursuiveurs avec Ginny Weasley. Le petit frère de Link, Casus, entrait dans sa troisième année et jouait comme Batteur et comme Link disait « Y me tape sur les nerfs comme y tape sur les Cognard! » ce qui se rapportait à dire qu'il était excellent! L'ancien Batteur étant le Capitaine qui a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, la place de 2e batteur était vacante.  
  
-Ah oui, ah ce propos, devinezs quoi les gars! les défia Harry.  
  
-Ben, je sais pas, déclara Link  
  
-Aucune idée, dit simplement Drago  
  
-Ben dit le! S'exclama Ron  
  
-Je suis le nouveau Capitaine!  
  
-Toi? Cool, mais ma parole, tu vas avoir de la responsabilité sur les bras cette année! Capitaine et Préfet-en-Chef ! s'exclama Slash.  
  
-Dumbledore est vraiment tombé sur la tête déclara Link avec une fausse voix triste et mélodramatique.  
  
-La ferme Firejet! Lui ordonna Greenclaw, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Eh oui, comme les Maraudeurs d'origines, les nouveaux Maraudeurs avait tous des surnom venu de leur forme animales. Slash était du à la transformation en vélociraptor au les griffes acérées de Ron, Shadow à la couleur de la Panthère Noire de Drago, Firejet au jet de feu que Link, en petit Dragon du Canada, pouvait projeté et à la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre en vol, et finalement, Greenclaw, à la couleur verte à la base des griffes des serres de Harry en Griffon, certainement dû à une dérive de la pigmentation de ses yeux. Ils avait même amélioré la carte des Maraudeurs, rajoutant leurs noms dessus.  
  
-À propos les gars, vous avez des idées de farces cette année, il y a une vrai réserve qui nous attend dans la chambre de Harry! De la Bombabouse classique aux toutes nouvelles Pilules de Folie des jumeaux! Elles sont même pas sur le marché! Les jumeaux nous en ont donné 10 caisses et comptent sur nous pour les tester !Ils ont même accepter de nous commanditer! En échange, on leur a permis de rajouter « Fournisseur officiels des Maraudeurs de Poudlard » sur leur pancarte! Ils disent que ça va attiré la jeune clientèle de Poudlard! Ria Shadow.  
  
-Ben, moi, pour m'a part, déclara Harry, j'ai mis au points certains sort que j'ai hâte de tester sur Markus!  
  
Kervin Markus était l'ennemi juré des Maraudeurs avec les autres Serpentards de 7e année qui lui lichaient les bottes. Toujours entrain de foutre son nez là ou il ne le fallait pas! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire renvoyer ou suspendre les Maraudeurs, ou pour leur causer des ennuis.  
  
-C'est notre dernière année les gars, va falloir faire des tours de forces pour laissez notre marque dans les annales de Poudlard! Fit Slash  
  
-Ouais, ton père, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow on fait en sorte que des poulets suivent les prof toute la journée, et s'ils en égorgeait un, deux nouveau apparaissait! Ça va pas être facile à battre! Dit Firejet à Harry.  
  
-Suffit de trouver quelque chose de voyant, et de le faire sous le nez des profs, et en plus de s'en sortir sans conséquence, mais cela va être dur. Les profs vont être sur leur garde cette année, ils savent qu'on risque de finir nos années de Poudlard en beauté! Nous sommes les deuxième Maraudeurs à passer par Poudlard après tout, bien que nous nous démarquons bien jusqu'à présent! annonça Greenclaw comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.  
  
-Ouais, le finish, rêvassa Shadow, la gloire, les filles!  
  
-Bas, pour la gloire et les filles, ont est ben partit, pour le finish, on verra! S'exclama Slash  
  
-Et si Brown, Harkinian et Granger cèdent à nos charmes...commença Link  
  
-Alors on aura vraiment...continua Slash  
  
-Fini l'année en beauté, finit Greenclaw dans un soupir. Mais voilà, ça fait 6 ans que je cours après Granger, 5 ans que tu cours après Brown, Slash, et Link, 2 ans que Harkinian te compare à de la crotte d'hippogriffe! Alors je te le demande, comment on va faire pour qu'ils daignent au moins nous parler sans que le mot crétin ou le mot arrogant rentre dans la conversation...  
  
-Je sais pas moi, peut-être par l'opération du Saint-Esprit? Proposa Firejet en se jetant à genou, les mains jointes, les yeux vers le ciel.  
  
-Firejet! Tu as deux choix...sois tu arrêtes de faire le con et tu te relèves par toi même...expliqua Shadow  
  
-Ou on se met à trois pour te relever et là on devra de ramasser à la pincette, finit Greenclaw.  
  
-Choisit, ordonna Slash  
  
Link estima que, pour son bien être corporel, il valait mieux qu'il se relève par lui même.  
  
La dernière fois que les Maraudeurs s'étaient fâchés contre quelqu'un et lui avait fait regretter, ce gars de Serdaigle avait eu des pustules dans le visage toute la semaine, et un tatou dans le front disant : Je suis un pov' crétin sans but dans la vie. En bonus, Harry lui avait donner des problèmes érectiles pour un mois(petit sort qu'il avait inventé : mollimontey)! Pas besoin de dire que Harry avait croulé de rire lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que sa petite amie l'avait laissez tomber et qu'aucune fille ne voulait plus sortir avec lui.  
  
La raison? Simple. Ce gars sortait avec Hermione Granger et les Maraudeurs l'avait prit à frencher Mylena Johnson dans un couloir du troisième étage. Résultat : Harry n'avait pas été content du tout et il l'avait fait « cobaye involontaire » de tous les sorts qu'ils n'avait pas testés! Il l'avait même forcé à révéler qu'il était impuissant en public, au beau milieu du souper, dans la Grande Salle! En effet, Link avait rajouté un peu de véritasérum dans son jus de citrouille et lorsque son meilleur ami lui demanda comment ça allait côté « olé » avec la belle Mylena, Harry lui lança le sort « sonorus ». Incapable de mentir grâce au véritasérum, il se confia involontairement à son meilleur ami avec une voix magique amplifier. Harry cru même voir un mince sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et Zelda Harkinian, Lavander Brown et Ginny Weasley avait toutes 3 exploser de rire, voyant ce que le salaud qui avait blessé leur 'Mione' recevait comme traitement. Ainsi, tout le monde appelait maintenant le pauvre garçon, Mido le mou...  
  
-Bon, j'en ai assez du paysage d'ici, accroché vous, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse! Déclara Harry.  
  
-Mione, appela une jeune fille blonde, on peut pas aller au chemin de traverse?  
  
-Zel, ça doit être plein d'étudiant de Poudlard et de sorciers étrangers! On est dimanche. Répondit Hermione Granger. Et de toute façon, Lav arrive dans une semaine, et tu la connais...  
  
-Pas capable de passer une semaine sans shopping! C'est un miracle qu'elle tienne le rythme à Poudlard! Ria Zelda. Une fois par mois si on est chanceuses! Alors, selon toi, Potter et ses imbéciles vont-ils nous collés au basque pour un rendez-vous cette année?  
  
-Si il ne le font pas, je veux bien briser ma baguette en deux, puis la manger, soupira Hermione. Tu pense toujours la même chose de Kokiri? Qu'il est un petit arrogant gosse de riche vantard doublé d'un coureur de jupons sans cervelle?  
  
-Non. répondit simplement Zelda.  
  
-NON? S'écria Hermione, horrifiée  
  
-Non, il est bâtard aussi, maintenant, pouffa Zelda.  
  
Hermione assimila tranquillement la phrase, puis éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
Les Maraudeurs rencontrèrent plusieurs Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles sur le Chemin de Traverse, et quelques Serpentards, qui trébuchèrent étrangement après que leurs lacets se soit mystérieusement nouer ensembles.  
  
-Bien, dit Ron. Ça fait 14, compta-t-il alors que Johan Diggums, élève de 4e année à Serpentards tomba, la figure dans une marre d'une substance verdâtre et malodorante, qui venait innocemment de sortir de la baguette de Link. Au fait Link, C'était quoi cette merveille?  
  
-Sortilège que j'ai mis au point pendant l'été. Tu prononces Flash odorum et voilà le travail. Ce cher Diggums en aura pour 1 semaine à sentir la bouse de Troll! Impossible de faire partir l'odeur, et si tu tente de la masquée, elle devient 2 fois pire! Déclara fièrement Firejet. J'en ai plusieurs variantes. Y'a Morve te Troll, Bouche de Calmar, et encore, c'est que les moins pire. Le pire, c'est « Cheveux de Rogue »  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Bon, déclara Harry, c'était bien, mais va falloir y aller, on reviendra dans une semaine. Selon ce que Ron a dit, Ginny va chez Granger à ce moment là, et Brown et Harkinian devrait y être aussi. Et Brown, elle a la maladie Chronique du Magasinationum Hyperventilatum! En d'autres mots, on attend une semaine, et la première affaire qu'elles vont faire, c'est venir ici par la poudre de cheminette! J'ai ensorcelé discrètement la porte magique du Chaudron Baveur et le foyer de Fleury&Botts pour que si l'une d'entre elle passe, nos montres, gracieuseté de Drago, émettent une alarme. Un espèce de Buzz sonore. Alors on utilise le petit bouton sur le côté droit de la montre qui n'existe pas encore pour que nos montre fasse le rôle de Portoloin! On va s'en occuper ce soir. Regardez ce que je viens de me procurer chez Fleury&Botts! J'ai l'impression qu'On va se rencontrer « accidentellement » avec ça.  
  
Il leur montra deux livres :  
  
« Sortilèges d'alarmes et de Détections Niveau 1 » par Fironna Tsu  
  
« Créez votre Portoloin vous même! » par Macus Maigricis  
  
-Greenclaw, mon pote, t'es génial! On rentre au manoir Potter(va dire qu'ils ont vendu Godric's Hollow) et tu nous explique tout ça, et moi, je vous montre ce que j'ai eu des jumeaux et que même Shadow ne sais pas que j'ai! Il n'y en a qu'un! S'exclama Slash.  
  
-Comment? C'est quoi? J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en a pas parler avant, bouda Shadow  
  
-Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne nous dit pas que tes hormones Malefoy te font tomber amoureux de ma tite sœur!  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Harry, étonné, Drago et Ginny? Voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux!  
  
-Tu te fous de nous là Slash, avoue! C'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas Shadow? n'est-ce pas?????? Insista Link.  
  
-ben, c'est...c'est à dire que...ben...enfin...elle est mignonne...et...ben...je l'ai jamais...vraiment...vraiment VU comme une sœur...Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...ben...euh. Balbutia Shadow  
  
Firejet et Greenclaw le regardait avec des yeux ronds  
  
-De...depuis quand?, parvint à articuler Greenclaw malgré sa mâchoire qui avait tendance à se décrocher.  
  
-Ben, je sais pas, Mai de l'année dernière peut-être.  
  
-Tu aurais pu nous en parler avant! S'écria Firejet, qui venait de regagner ses esprits, on est des amis, non, des Maraudeurs même! on se dit tout!  
  
-Ben, je savais pas trop comment vous réagiriez. Après tout, c'est ma sœur par adoption...  
  
-Mais tout de même Shadow, se n'est pas ta sœur, et je vois aussi qu'elle ne te regarde pas comme on regarde son frère, même adoptif. Elle te regarde avec un regard langoureux, désireux même! Y'a que la présence de ma mère qui l'a empêcher de littéralement te sauter dessus cette été ! En fait, je crois que Dumbledore l'avais prédit, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a obligé à gardé ton nom de pourriture de Malefoy. Laissa tomber Slash  
  
-Enfin, au moins, avec toi, on voit que le recyclage fait bien des choses de nos jours! Plaisanta Greenclaw  
  
Et, l'atmosphère à couper au couteau se détendit, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Le soir, au manoir des Potter  
  
-Donc, dévoilons nos « secrets » déclara Harry.  
  
Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Harry. Elle devait faire 15 mètres par 20 et donnait une magnifique vu sur le parc des Potter par sa baie vitrée, étant au 4e et dernier étage de l'immense manoir des Potter. 4 lits moelleux étaient alignés sur le mur du fond, les Maraudeurs ayant besoin du plus d'espace possible pour leur expériences secrètes nocturnes, qui pourrait être bruyante. La chambre avait été totalement insonorisé. Une explosion de 150 décibel aurait eu lieu dedans, et même si une personne passait juste devant la porte au même moment, il était peu probable qu'elle entende ne serait-ce qu'un léger murmure.  
  
-Donc, pour les montres. Il suffit de penser très fort au endroits entre lesquels le Portoloin nous déplacera. Ensuite, expliqua Harry, les yeux rivé sur les pages de « Créez votre Portoloin vous même! » par Marcus Maigricis, il nous faudra décider du types de porte au loin. Il y en a 4 types  
  
Horaire  
  
Le Portoloin horaire est un Portoloin qui se déclenchera à une(des) heure(s) fixée(s) d'avance. Il suffit de prononcer la formule Porto Mobilisio Horas puis de dire l'heure ou les heures de déclenchement.  
  
Au contact  
  
Portoloin de base. Au simple contact d'une partie du corps, il se déclenche, la formule est Porto Mobilisio Contas.  
  
usage unique  
  
Un Portoloin à usage unique ce déclenchera une heure après sa création, puis s'autodétruira. La formule est Porto Mobilisio desabrega  
  
à déclenchement manuel  
  
Le Portoloin à déclenchement est le plus utile, mais également le plus complexe à produire. Veuillez vous référez à la page XVI pour plus d'informations.  
  
-Alors voilà. Je trouve plutôt injuste que l'on ne puisse pas transplaner. Alors, je propose que l'on invente une toute nouvelle sorte de Portoloin à partir du Portoloin à déclenchement manuel. Une version qui marchera un peu comme si on transplanait, mais avec des avantages. Et si j'ai bien lu le livre Poudlard : Sécurité à toutes épreuves, on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, mais il n'y a rien contre les Portoloins. Ils ont penser que c'était inutile, car il faut jeter un sort à l'endroit ou l'on veut qu'un Portoloin nous amène. Alors voilà. Regarder. J'ai euh... « emprunter » ...un livre dans la bibliothèque de mon père, « Transplaner, comment rester en un morceau » mais, il me faut Firejet, notre expert en sortilège. Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Intéressant, dirent ensemble les trois autres.  
  
-Tu peux compter sur moi, lui dit Link, mais va falloir que tu nous explique ce que tu veux dire par « une version qui marchera un peu comme si on transplanait ».  
  
-Simple, lâcha simplement Harry. Je veux dire que le Portoloin aura une destination de départ qui est nous jusqu'à variable. J'ai réussit à mettre au point cette semaine un sort qui devrait fonctionner.  
  
-Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça? Lui demanda Slash, l'air moitié ébahi, moitié perdu.  
  
-Ben, en fait, répondit Greenclaw, je suis partit d'un principe mathématique Moldu qu'une variable x pouvait être déterminé par le reste d'une équation. Je sais que c'est du chinois pour vous, mais j'ai fait semblant de m'intéressé à ce que les Moldus apprennent à l'école. Tu savais qu'ils ont des cours d'anglais? C'est dingue. Ils ont même des cours de français en options! Comme si on pouvait apprendre le Troll! Enfin, ma mère a été à l'école Moldue quand elle était plus jeune, et m'a expliqué ce principe. Je comprenait pas trop, alors j'ai fait une petite escapade nocturne sur Privet Drive, et j'ai prit toutes les vieilles notes de Cours de Dudley! Je l'es ai étudiées, et dans les notes de sa 2e à sa 5e année de collège, il y en avait à la tonne! J'ai alors converti à la manière sorciers : Si X = un lieu inconnu et que l'équation est un sortilège ou une pensée, comment faire pour la déterminée. Je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussit à faire quelques chose. Voilà. Il suffit d'enlever la donnée magique de destination du Portoloin et la remplacer par la donnée X. Il suffit de prononcer Destio replio X. Vous me suivez?  
  
Slash et Shadow étaient bouche bée. Firejet semblaient assimiler lentement mais sûrement la matière. Il avait toujours eu l'apprentissage facile, surtout pour les trucs Moldus.  
  
-Je te suis. Slash, Shadow, si vous êtes entrain de vous éclater les méninges, arrêtez tout de suite, c'est moi qui doit tout savoir pour ensorceler les montres. Vous, écoutez si ça vous chante, répondit Link.  
  
-Bien, soupira Harry. La suite est plus facile car on entre dans les sortilèges. Alors j'ai trouvé un moyen d'établir un détecteur de pensé qui établira automatiquement la donnée de destination manquante. J'ai une formule qui devrait faire. Je peux la faire moi même, mais là où j'ai vraiment besoin de Link, c'est après. Il faut que tu trouves le moyen de faire opérer cette formule. Elle si compliquée que je doute que Dumbledore la trouve dans les livres sorciers. J'ai du fouiller les livres Moldus et sorcier pour la mettre au point. Bon, voilà, il faut faire ne sorte que chaque endroit sois numérisé selon les points de repères géographiques Moldus. Tu as inventé, si je ne m'abuse, l'année dernière, un sort de Transfert de Donnée, ou tu peut prendre les données d'un livre et les insérées dans n'importe quoi. Tu as passé un test bidon que je t'avais fait à partir d'un bouquin sur les Trolls des montagnes sans même les connaître, alors ça marche. Je veux que tu transfères les infos de ce globe terrestre, dit-il en montrant un globe terrestre sorcier, bien plus précis qu'un globe terrestre Moldu, en tous les points, dans chacune de nos montres, finit Harry. Tu t'en s'en capable, Firejet?  
  
Le visage de Link s'illumina.  
  
-Si long à dire, pour si facile à faire, Potter. Fait ce que tu as à faire, et je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, mon cher Greenclaw!  
  
Et, 30 minutes plus tard, chacun avaient des Portoloins-Transplaneur dernier cri, et unique en leur genre. Il firent quelques essais, et allèrent même prendre une bière au beurre à Pré-au-Lard. Pas besoin de mentionner que Madame Rosemerta en fut extrêmement surprise. Mais après tout, elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec ces 4 là. Ils étaient encore plus habiles à contourner le règlement que les anciens Maraudeurs. Ils avaient même trouvé le moyen de poser un blocus sur leur baguette pendant l'été, ce qui fait en sorte que même si ils lançaient Avada Kedevra à pleine puissance, le ministère ne le remarquerais même pas, et si ils le remarqueraient, ils penseraient que ce sont des étincelles sans importances, tellement la force de la magie captée serait faible. Les Maraudeurs pouvaient donc faire autant de magie qu'ils le voulaient, sans être pris.  
  
Les Maraudeurs avaient autant de succès dans leurs magouilles et tours, ainsi que leurs escapades était entièrement due à l'ingéniosité de Greenclaw. Lily Potter étant une sorcière descendante d'une famille de Moldus, elle avait également appris à son fils une foule de chose des Moldus, tandis que son père l'initiait au monde de la sorcellerie avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Harry était donc un parfait Moldu et un parfait sorcier. Il connaissait beaucoup de principe Moldu, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer. Sans magie, ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien! Le manoir de Potter était rempli d'objet Moldu. L'Aston Martin V12 de James Potter, la Bentley familiale dans le garage, DVD, cinéma maison et VHS dans le salon, équipement de cuisine Moldu complet, car Lily Potter disait que la cuisine faites sans magie laissait un coup pur à la nourriture. James et Harry avaient alors toutes les misères du monde à ne pas rire devant l'air de la jeune femme rousse. Dans sa chambre, Harry avait un Pentium 4 et des consoles de jeux derniers cris de chez les Moldus. Harry Potter avait vraiment la belle vie. Mais il n'avait pas seulement le mérite d'être beau et riche, il était brillant; très brillant. Il avait une ingéniosité sans pareil, et le fait que les accessoires des Maraudeurs étaient si performants et en plus, unique, était que Harry combinait avec succès les technologies Moldues et sorcières. Comme avec les montres à la Weasley.  
  
Les 4 Maraudeurs comptait parmi les élèves les plus brillants de l'école. Mais, bien que excellent dans toutes les matières, ils avaient tous une force.  
  
Link, comme nous l'avons vu était de loin le meilleur en sortilège, et on disait qu'il était meilleur que Flitwick à son âge, et Merlin sait que le minuscule sorcier fut le meilleur lanceur de sortilège n'ayant jamais passé par Poudlard.  
  
Drago, n'avait pas son pareil en Potions. Même quand Severus Rogue tentait de le critiquer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait passé avec un Optimal ses BUSE en potions haut la main. Dès qu'une potion avait à être fabriquée, c'était à Drago que la concoction revenait.  
  
Harry était le meilleur en métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils avait besoin de transformer quoi que ce soit en n'importe quoi, c'était Harry qui s'en chargeait. Il avait même réussi, une fois à transformé les branches du Saule Cogneur en brindilles de bois. Le sort n'avait durer que 10 secondes, les Saules Cogneurs étant dotés d'une immense protection magique, mais avait suffit à faire mourir de rire les Maraudeurs pendant la semaine qui suivie. La vue du Saule Cogneur, si grand et imposant, avec des branches meurtrières et énormes, réduit à essayer de frapper avec des brindilles de 50 centimètres! C'était également Harry qui avait été le premier à accomplir avec succès sa transformation Animagi, en 3e année, vers Noël. Les autres réussirent dans les environs de la Saint Valentin, mais Link mit jusqu'à Pâques pour s'habituer à son corps ailé et à ses Pouvoirs diverse.  
  
Link avait fait des recherche poussée sur le Dragon Nain Du Canada. Ce petit Dragon vivait surtout dans le Nord du Canada, aux alentours de Yellowknife et Whitehorse, dans les Territoires du Nord-Ouest et au Yukon. La plupart se tenait dans la cordillère de L'Ouest du Yukon, la peau du Dragon et sa Taille et sa vitesse lui permettant de se cacher dans son habitat naturel. Ce qui fut surprenant est que le Dragon Nain du Canada était le seul Dragon permis pour la domestication sous les permissions et brevets nécessaire, car il était le Dragon le plus doux qui existe. Il était intelligent, et son jet de flamme pouvait atteindre 30 mètres à fond et que sa force musculaire lui permettait de levé 50 fois son poids. Ses pouvoirs de guérisons pouvait guérir une plaie mortelle, si il n'était pas mort sur le coup, et soigner les autres. Il possédait une vitesse moyenne de 140 km/h en vol et courait à 30 km/h sur terre. Il ne pesait que 45 kilos et sa taille ne dépassait que rarement 1m 30, bien que sa queue fasse généralement 3 mètres, donc, un peu plus de deux fois sa taille. Elle paraissait inoffensive comme ça, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Il était généralement de couleur brune, avec le haut du visage vert un une ligne bleu sur le dos qui se prolongeait jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il ne fallait jamais provoqué à la violence un Dragon Canadien. Ils étaient Pacifique et préférait fuir, que combattre, mais lorsque le choix de fuir était révolu, ils étaient les plus dangereux. Il se nourrissait de rongeurs et d'animaux plus gros des fois, lorsqu'ils avaient faim, mais ne s'attaquait rarement au humains et aux créatures magique. Il devait en resté environ 10 000 Dragons du Canada, ce qui était beaucoup, considéré que à une époque, il y a quelques siècles, les sorciers avaient décidé que les Dragons étaient une menace pour l'homme et tenté de les éradiquer de la surface du globe. Les Dragons du Canada vivent aux Canada, mais des touristes en auraient aperçu aux Groenland et au Nord de l'Europe, dont en Grande-Bretagne. On expliquais également que le Dragon aimait se lier d'amitié avec des animaux que ne sont pas des proies, tel les félins et les ours. Ils ne s'attaquaient pas non plus aux chevaux. Leur armes la plus puissante était leurs queue, qui peut tuer en envoyant 100 000 volts d'électricité dans le corps d'une victime ou de l'endormir profondément avec un puissant calmant amnésique qui pouvait même être projetée à 100 mètres sous forme d'une aiguille si minuscule que la blessure est prise pour un pore de peau.. La victime ne se rappelle de rien à son réveil, si elle se réveille. La queue est lisse et inoffensive d'apparence, et est utilisée généralement que pour la chasse. Les écailles se soulèvent, révélant deux sortes de glandes : les glandes Électriques et les glandes Ficrotiques, qui libère les minuscules aiguilles capables d'assommé un éléphant. Les autorités magiques Canadiennes s'en servait comme éclaireurs et également messagers. Leur intelligence leur accorderais l'esprit tactiques, surtout lors des chasses et l'esprit analyseur. Ils seraient également en mesure de résonner selon une logique et d'une compréhension inné d'environ 100 langages, dont l'espagnol, le Français et l'anglais. Certains pouvait même en parlé un ou deux quelques fois. Ils avaient aussi un centre du rire, rare chez les Dragons. Le parfait Dragon pour Link. Amical et doux, il ne valait toutefois mieux pas le provoqué.  
  
Ron, était doué en Soins au Créatures Magiques, et avait beaucoup aidé Link avec ses problème de Dragon. Ainsi, ils avait un Dragon surpuissant avec eux. Les Maraudeurs avaient tous pour être des champions des Tours et Coup Montés.  
  
-Alors Slash, commença Shadow, qu'est ce que les jumeaux t'on donnés?  
  
-Bouquin de toutes les Farces et Attrapes à travers les 3 derniers siècles, sorciers et Moldu, par Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils comptent sur nous pour vérifier si ce qu'il y a dedans est bon ou doit être retravaillé. Il n'y en a que 2. Un est en leur possession, et l'autre...commença Ron  
  
Il prit un livre orange d'au moins 1000 pages  
  
-...ici, finit-il On va pouvoirs s'amuser avec ça cette année. Il y a des idées de tours, des explications de comment faire en sorte qu'un tour sois réussi à coup sur, comment construire ses propres bombabouses et plein d'autres trucs du genre!  
  
Les Maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard malins  
  
Cette année allait être vraiment intéressante.  
  
Une semaine passa, les Maraudeurs réussirent à fabriquer plusieurs gadget pour des farces et attrape.  
  
De leurs côté, Zelda et Hermione réussirent à résister au démon du magasinage Sorcier, pour aller dans les boutiques Moldues. Zelda faillit éclater à la vu de tous les gadgets idiots dans les magasins. Mais elle réussit à se retenir, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, qui n'aurait pas aimé devoir inventer à des passant une quelconque raison pour laquelle son amie était ne train de mourir de rire face à un simple et banal four à micro-ondes Moldu!  
  
Lavander et Ginny devraient arriver dans une heure et, pas de doutes qu'ils se feraient tirées dans les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse par elles. Mais, même si elle rencontrait Potter, sa joie ne serait jamais coupée. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef! Elle en avait sauté de joie pendant au moins une heure dans laquelle Zelda se faisait une tour explosive, qui éclata au moins 5 fois dans une heure. Elle se demandait qui était le Préfet-en-Chef, peut-être Gary Hartfield, le beau préfet de Poufsouffle! Elle en serait comblée!  
  
-Alors Zel, demanda Hermione, prête à faire les boutiques?  
  
-Plus que jamais! Répondit enthousiasment la concernée.  
  
Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien dans l'heure qui suivaient, puis, la sonnette de la porte retentit.  
  
-J'ARRIVE! hurla Hermione en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit pour faire face à ses deux autres meilleures amies : Ginny Weasley et Lavander Brown, valises à la main.  
  
Hermione et Zelda se jetèrent littéralement sur les deux arrivantes qui titubèrent sous le poids supplémentaire qui leur était soudainement imposé.  
  
-Maintenant les filles, déclara Zelda, vous allez porter vos affaires en haut et...  
  
-SHOPPING! S'écrièrent en cœur les trois autres filles.  
  
Une semaine que les maraudeurs avait leurs montres en fonction, et l'alarme. Les filles allait leur servir de test, et leur donner une bonne occasion de flirter avec elles! C'était en effet le but premier de Harry. Il préférait tester sur les filles, comme ça, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose qui irait de travers, eh bien, les Maraudeurs n'aurait pas d'ennuis. Les 4 Maraudeurs avaient encore ajouter des fonction à leur montre, dont le sort « sécheresse » qui peut également rendre le corps bien sec, même après la pires des douche et lui rendre sa température normale. Ils avait également intégré un sort qui leur permettait de s'habiller comme il le voulait en un clin d'œil. Et ils les avaient même rendu hydrofuges, au cas ou une des fille leur jette un sceau d'eau. Ainsi, ils pourrait, même si ils étaient dans la piscine des Potter et en maillot de bain, sortir, s'habiller et se rendre à leur rencontre en quelques secondes à peine.  
  
BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!  
  
-Le sort d'alarme marche! Déclara joyeusement Harry.  
  
-On y va! S'écria Link. J'emmène également nos listes de livres pour Poudlard cet année. On va en profiter pour tout acheter!  
  
Et il disparurent de chez les Potter.  
  
Zelda, Hermione, Lavander et Ginny étaient toutes chez Fleury et Bott,  
  
Elles regardaient leurs listes, débattant des boutiques qu'ils visiteraient quand 4 « pop » surgirent derrière elles.  
  
-Mais qui voilà!  
  
-Potter, Grommela Hermione.  
  
-Ah Granger, tu te rappelle le doux son mélodieux de ma belle voix..., dit Harry avec un ton mélodramatique et en se portant le revers de la main au visage.  
  
Les trois autres maraudeurs éclatèrent d'un rire discret devant l'air d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblaient prête à sauter au cou de Harry, mais plutôt pour l'étrangler que lui faire un câlin, comme l'espérait tant ce dernier!  
  
-Va te faire voir Potter, cracha-t-elle, en sortant de ses gonds.  
  
Harry eu un petit sourire. Granger était vraiment trop facile à faire frustré. Une seule réplique et la voilà hors d'elle. Et maintenant, le coup de grâce.  
  
-Selon ce que tu me dis toujours, douce Granger, je ne fais que ça me faire voir! Répliqua-t-il, un sourire au visage.  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione fulminait contre Harry, Link entrepris de faire enragé Zelda.  
  
-Alors ma douce princesse, comment vas-tu, comment as-tu, oh grand Dieu, survécu un long et pénible mois sans moi? S'exclama-t-il, à la façon d'un poète, la voix pleines de fausses émotions, les yeux pétillants de malices.  
  
-Sans doutes en fêtant le fait que, justement, je ne te voyait pas, répliqua Zelda.  
  
-Tststs, amoureuse folle et incapable de l'admettre. Je peux t'aider douce princesse, et te montré les vertus de mes draps! Avança dangereusement Link. Il se pencha ensuite pour éviter la claque que la jeune fille de 17 ans lui envoyait. Décidément, faire rager Harkinian était de plus en plus facile, et sans oublié extrêmement marrant et divertissant, mais c'était un sport dangereux si on ne savait pas s'y prendre. En effet, les claques qu'elle donnait était loin d'être des tapettes!  
  
Ron, lui, flirtait avec Lavander, qui semblait plutôt enrager, alors que celui ci s'amusait beaucoup.  
  
-Oh, aller petite fleur, avoue que tu ne peux me résister! Je le sais, tu le sais, la suite logique des choses, c'est la sortie, puis la nuit...dit malicieusement Ron avant de se baisser, lui aussi pour éviter une claque.  
  
Seul Drago et Ginny était à l'écart, riant dans leur barbe, se jetant de temps en temps des petit coups d'œil discrets. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs laissèrent trois filles fulminantes et une plutôt amusée pour aller dans le magasin de farce et attrape de Fred et Georges. Ron sortit le livre de Fred et Georges.  
  
-Trois fausse baguettes, deux fausse langue de vipères pour salade surprise, bombabouses, on en a en masse, et le reste chez l'apothicaire! C'est pour les potions diverse que je vois ici...énuméra-t-il Ouah! Regarder celle là! Cette potion lis tes pensé et produit tes plus grande crainte, niveau physique.  
  
-Huh? Interrogea Link, un peu perdu.  
  
-Si tu veux absolument pas avoir un grand nez, ben ton nez va tripler en largeur et longueur!  
  
-Ah, ok, dit Drago. Et c'est moi qui m'y colle, hein Slash?  
  
-Mon cher Shadow, la perspicacité est un atout majeur chez toi! Blagua Ron  
  
-Et il y a un antidote? Demanda Link.  
  
-De connu, non. Mais je suis sur que Drago va réussir à en trouvé un. Il suffira de ne pas laissé sortir le secret, et toutes nos victimes auront leurs plus grosse craintes pour leurs corps, pendant une semaine! Au fait Drago, on commence à manqué de potion laxative et de Veritaserum, et aussi de Contre-Veritaserum.  
  
Drago était en effet maître dans l'art de trouver des antidotes pour diverses potion. C'était très certainement grâce à lui que les maraudeurs pouvait tester leur potion, puis prendre les antidotes pour ne rien laisser paraître. La plus grande découverte de Drago fut très certainement le Contre-Veritaserum. Le Veritaserum, lors de son invention, avait été conçu contre les antidotes. Et ils avait réussit sur ce point. Drago devait admettre, que l'effet du Veritaserum ne pouvait être contrecarré, à moins qu'il est été mal préparé. Alors, Drago créa une potion de confusion spéciale, qui modifiait la vérité des choses, plutôt que de carrément rendre quelqu'un perdu. Tu savais ce que tu voulais dire, et donc tu disais ta vérité. Ainsi, une ou deux interrogations au Veritaserum furent infructueuse pour ceux qui interrogeait. Évidemment, cette potion n'était connu que d'eux 4.  
  
Après être passé chez l'apothicaire, les Maraudeurs flânèrent sur le Chemin De Traverse, draguant quelques filles par si par là. Ils prirent une bierre- au-beurre au Chaudron Baveur avant de retourné chez Harry grâce à leur portoloin-montre.  
  
-Eh ben, dit Harry, une fois sur son lit, maintenant, on sait que, les sorts d'alarme marche et que toutes les fonctions de notre montre sont opérationnelles. Lors de nos coups, plus besoins de poster Hedwige pour faire le guet. Il faudra juste remplacer le BUZZ de nos montre par quelque chose de plus discret, genre vibration. Et on se retrouve illico dans notre lit, ou sous ma bonne vieille cape! Au fait Ron, elle t'a servie?  
  
-Oh que oui. Ma mère n'a rien vu.  
  
-Bien. T'es géniale Hedwige, dit Harry en s'adressant à la chouette près de lui.  
  
Hedwige était l'une des, sinon la, chouettes les plus intelligentes que Poudlard n'est jamais connu. En effet, c'était, en quelque sorte, la cinquième Maraudeuse non officielle. Elle était agile, discrète, logique, et elle savait être fourbe. En 4e année, c'était elle qui, s'étant mélanger au hibou lors que la cohue du courrier, un samedi matin, avait lâcher une bombabouse sur Markus, et une fiente sur Goyle. Et, elle avait disparue immédiatement par une fenêtre. C'était souvent elle leur sentinelle, mais à présent elle pourra faire plus de terrain que d'autre chose. Une blague matinale? Hedwige s'en chargeait. Un faux courrier à aller porter? Du courrier à intercepter? Quoi de plus facile! Ainsi, plusieurs chouettes de la voileries était complice des Maraudeurs, y compris le grand duc de Markus, dont le maître ne s'occupait qu'à moitié. Dès qu'une lettre lui était confié, les Maraudeurs la vérifierait en priorité. Avec les années, elle avait été adopté comme la chouette des Maraudeurs, et leurs servait en quelques sortes de mascotte. Elle ne passait guère de temps à la volière depuis deux ans, car elle avait un nid bien à elle dans le dortoir des garçons de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Hedwige hulula de contentement et lui mordilla gentiment le doigt en guise de remerciement.  
  
-Au fait Hedwige, t'as intercepté quelque chose d'intéressant cet été? Demanda Link.  
  
Hedwige fit un non de la tête, et Harry continua.  
  
-Markus est au États-Unis, alors son hibou est resté chez lui et n'a aucune lettre à aller porter...et nous, presque pas à intercepté. Elle a réussi à nous ramener un peu du courrier des filles, mais quand notre nom apparaissait, c'était avec quelque chose comme bâtard ou arrogant, ou sans dessein ou petit gosse de riche, ou...enfin, voyez le genre...  
  
Les autres soupirèrent.  
  
-Hey, qui veut faire une petite blague? Demanda Harry.  
  
Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui(Hedwige comprise)  
  
-Quel genre? Demanda Link  
  
-Genre, livraison nocturne?  
  
Hedwige eu un regard malicieux et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.  
  
-Bombabouses traditionnelles? Demanda Slash.  
  
-Potion malodorante? Proposa Shadow  
  
-Maléfice mis en conserve? Rajouta Link.  
  
-Je pensait à ta boue malodorante mise en conserve, Firejet. En fait, ça serait une bonne occasion de la tester, voir si elle a des caractéristique durable. Le chien-chien de Markus, Goyle est toujours au pays. Alors le plan c'est de mettre une grande quantité de boue, et la pire odeur que t'as! Je sais qu'il est du genre un peu beaucoup maniaque de la propreté et une grosse mare de boue malodorante devrait faire son « bonheur ».  
  
-Bon, lui, il est à Serpentard alors il aimeras sûrement « Cheveux de Rogue ». Se qu'il haïrait vraiment c'est « Odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe » mais faudrait en sentir un d'abord, et savoir si ça l'a une odeur particulière...alors on pourrais mettre « Merde de Voldy » Elle doit vraiment être pourrie vu qu'il est mort depuis 17 ans! Réfléchit Link  
  
-Oui! Voyant voir comment il va aimé être dans les excréments de son idole! Au fait, Hedwige, Tu peux lui lancer un « bonus » là-bas, si t'as tu t'arrêtes pas en chemin, blagua Harry.  
  
Hedwige émit un petit sifflement de rire, puis elle montra son accord. Harry sortit une carte, puis dit à Hedwige la position de « la cible », et comment l'atteindre, pendant que Link et Drago mettait le sort en « conserve »  
  
-Il y a plusieurs scénario possibles. Le premier, le plus simple, est qu'il a laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, alors tu lances le projectile ou quoi que ce soit que Firejet va te donner par là. Si elle est fermée, alors là débrouille toi, pour la lui faire ouvrir, mais IL NE DOIT PAS TE VOIR! Tu es aussi populaire que nous à Poudlard, et on aurait ça sur le dos. Tu es intelligente, alors je crois que tu sais que tu devras utiliser ta ruse si la fenêtre est fermée. Expliqua Harry à la chouette.  
  
Hedwige acquiesça, alors que Drago et Link revenait avec une petite boule.  
  
-C'est une mini bombe, expliqua Link. Et le détonateur est dans ici!  
  
Il tenait dans l'autre main une télécommande à un seul bouton.  
  
-Le problème, expliqua Drago, c'est que Hedwige devras activer elle-même la bombe, en appuyant sur le bouton en dessous. Aussitôt appuyer, la détonation ne dépend que tu petit bouton de la télécommande.  
  
Hedwige fit signe qu'elle avait compris et pris la mini-bombe dans son serre droit.  
  
-Bonne chance, DarkSnow, dit Harry, employant leur surnom pour Hedwige, venant de sa couleur et de sa capacité à se cacher.  
  
Lorsqu'Hedwige arriva près du domicile de sa cible, elle entreprit de la repérer plus exactement. Elle vola tranquillement à basse altitude, puis le repéra dans sa chambre, sur la façade ouest. Malheureusement, la fenêtre était fermée. Hedwige tenta de trouver un moyen d'entrer. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée donc, impossible de passer par là. Puis, elle remarqua la fenêtre de la cuisine, ouverte. Elle sourit intérieurement, et entra. Elle se posa, et marcha furtivement jusqu'à la chambre de Goyle, ou elle se glissa sous le lit. Elle activa la bombe, mais un BIP! Suivit l'activation. Goyle se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-hein quoi? Y'a quelqu'un?  
  
Il se pencha pour regarder en dessous de son lit, mais il n'y avait rien.  
  
-Bah, sans doute une souris.  
  
Si il aurait eu un cerveau, il aurait peut-être penser à allumer une lumière et regarder plus attentivement, mais il était extrêmement bête. Hedwige s'était agrippé au dessous du lit et s'était soulever du sol. Elle attendit encore quelque minute avant de se décrocher, retombé doucement sur son dos, roula silencieusement pour sortir d'en dessous du lit, et quitter la maison sans un seul bruit, sa mission accomplie, la bombe puante était sous le lit de Goyle, activée.  
  
Le retour se fit sans encombre, et, Link appuya avec fierté sur le détonateur, puis ils rirent en s'imaginant la tête de Goyle. Et les reste de l'été s'écoula, et bientôt, se fut le premier septembre, et le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'espre que ça vous a plu! Laissez moi une tite review avant de partir, savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continu. Merci!  
  
Drizzer419 


End file.
